


No control

by deathbeds



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: F/F, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Gen, In Public, One Shot, Silas University, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbeds/pseuds/deathbeds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla knows every way to make Laura fall apart and she sure as hell is going to take advantage of that--anytime, any place--and Laura doesn't mind one bit.</p><p>In which Carmilla gets handsy with her girlfriend in the back of journalism class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No control

**Author's Note:**

> I've accepted that I'm going to hell, here's some smut.
> 
> Also, some insight to my emotional instability: I started this at 1 am and ended it at 4 am so I'm uploading the rough-ish draft, dammit! I need feel like I accomplished something. And yes, writing bad smut is accomplishing something, I don't appreciate your tone.
> 
> Complete exhaustion was totally worth it for a couple kudos.

Sure, nothing about University is what Laura was expecting, but in this moment _Laura_ isn't what she expected. Neither is her girlfriend, who by the way, is sitting there so fucking casual--lopsided smirk matching the subtle direction of her eyes. She's watching the blonde to her right, not missing anything. Not a single hitch in her breath, or twitch of her legs. Nothing ever went unnoticed with that one.

 

And of course there's the matter of her hands, moving so slow and steadily. Almost like they'd be surprised to find out they are unraveling someone so completely.

 

No one ever bothers them when they sit in the back corner of Silas Universities first year journalism class, which by the way only one of the pair is actually enrolled in. Laura remembers the first time this was established, the way Carmilla bared her fangs (literally) at a group of students sauntering over to them. Claiming this spot as she had done to Laura. From there on out this was _their's_.

 

After that day she wasn't so much as tempted to warn the brunette against coming to a class she wasn't meant to attend. That is, of course, when it was still innocent. When it was just a game of the immature (Laura'd remark faux bitterly) 300 year old trying to distract the human while she was taking notes. Sure, there would be a few stolen kisses--mostly when Carmilla was afraid she'd pushed her Creampuff over the edge. She never had, so Laura was happy to reassure her and feign oblivious to why exactly this was transpiring.

 

There had never be anything even remotely like this. Maybe someone had looked at Carmilla's girlfriend the wrong way, triggering her instinct to protect what was her's, or perhaps she was just bored of the usual game.

 

_"You're mine."_

 

The words the vampire practically breathed into her girlfriend's skin--as she kissed and sucked and bit every inch of it--ring in Hollis' ears still. It was no surprised that Carm was the possessive one, but what absolutely throttled Laura was the urgency with which she had said it. It was as if she was willing her to know that, as if she could ever not.

 

As always, Carmilla seems to know what her girlfriend is thinking--maybe it's the vampire senses, or all the time she's spent memorizing her--and moves her thumb to circle one of the hickeys on her thigh. She supplies just enough pressure to remind her it's there. Of course, she knows exactly where it is. It was left there with a promise, one that would be kept.

 

_"Only I am allowed to see this."_

 

Hands move so quickly--from thigh to where they belong--that she doesn't exactly stifle the gasp. She doesn't even have to look at the dark haired girl to know that she's smirking. She's so smug, so proud of the bundle of nerves Laura is reduced to under her touch. So, maybe they both have each other memorized a bit, or maybe it's just obvious. That index finger--the one that Laura had sucked clean so many times (boldly staring into Carmilla's eyes because this is one way Laura knew she could drive her wild)--is inside of her a mere moment later. It thrusts a few times until it's gone completely and the tiny gay can't help but thrust her hips desperately to meet it again.

 

It's not subtle, the whole class of about 30 students can probably hear her heavy breathing, but of course no one dares look back.

 

Maybe. it's because the whole campus knows her girlfriend could bite anyone's head off, or perhaps she's just high off of the pleasure. Whatever it is that has Laura feeling this way doesn't matter. She feels bold. It's not terrifying being intimate in a room full of her peers, in fact it's hot as hell. It's dangerous, exciting, and a little wrong. She might feel a little bit guilty after all is said and done, but nothing could be more worth it.

 

It all reminds her of the time she stole her dad's whiskey and got drunk for the first time. She was alone in her father's house it was risky but a total rush, because it was wrong and she could get caught at any moment. Also, the fact that alcohol is really fucking fun, not as fun as actual fucking, but fun nonetheless. Carmilla's fingers are whiskey and Laura is absolutely drunk off them. She's still practically humping her hand with no hint of shame, when finally the vampire gives in and continues circling her clitoris with her thumb (the one that could probably end wars).

 

She used to be embarrassed of how this kind of stimulation made her legs twitch slightly and involuntarily. That is until she realized how satisfied it made her girlfriend, who always tried to get her to let go. This is one way she found to force freedom upon the blonde, who had long since surrendered herself over to this feeling, _this girl_. That's one thing Laura Hollis knew she couldn't possibly regret. At first there was some resistance from Miss OCD (as she had been so lovingly called) which is to be expected with a nickname like that.

 

Now, however moments like these--when she doesn't have to worry about anything because she has given control to someone she trusts so fully--are indescribable. It's a lot like Nirvana in a way, no one can explain it because there aren't words in any dictionary that fit it. It's other worldly. Yes, she is shamelessly comparing sex to enlightenment. It actually explains why Buddha was so happy.

 

Nevertheless, she is still in this world, the one the vampire is anchoring her to.  _The vampire._  Huh? I suppose it could be another realm after all. A realm filled with really good finger fucking.

 

This all started as Carmilla ever-so innocently rubbing Laura's thigh. She pretended not to be invested, looking straight ahead at the teacher, but Laura is no idiot and knew she could care less about the lecture. They both could. And in return the other one pretended she couldn't feel that pulling in her lower abdomen, that she couldn't possible be wet from mere over the pants thigh contact, but there was a promise of more. _Laura knew just how good more felt._

 

Eventually, fingers began to stray--tracing her legs and her hip bones under her shirt--then they threw all caution to the wind and that's when it was over. As soon as Laura could feel them on her, giving away just how wet she was, it was all over. It didn't matter if they  _should_  because they  _will_  and  _were_.

 

Carmilla flicks her clitoris the way she knows will have her struggling to suppress moans. She manages by biting her bottom lip, a little too hard, to remind her to behave. She was never really loud in bed before, if anything she made noises simply to turn the other girl on, but Carmilla had a way of coaxing it out of her. She didn't even want to suppress it any more than her girlfriend wanted her to. The younger girls' moans were her favorite sound in all of her centuries on this earth.

 

The two-finger rubbing continues steadily--so does the hefty breathing and probably the class (neither really knows)--for a few minutes. Laura is _sure_ that girl knows exactly where every single nerve ending is located. She swears she's practically see through. 

 

Carmilla is definitely getting head and multiple orgasms when Laura drags her back to their dorm. She certainly deserves it, and is without a doubt at a peak of arousal. Her favorite thing in the world was make the smaller girl writhe and moan and feel good. Boy, has she done it. This is so much more than _good_. This is celestial.

 

No doubt she senses the blondes thighs stiffen and legs tremble (she probably knows Laura's toes are curling in her tennis shoes too) signs that she is close to orgasm. Sometimes Carmilla would be a total tease and get Laura so close to the edge that one foot was hanging off of it and then pull her back. She'd denied her orgasms for hours, until Laura was begging and pleading. There was plenty of time for that later though, because right now she was very eager to watch her attempt to remain silent throughout her climax.

 

Using her index and middle finger she pulls her girlfriend's labia open, to give her thumb even better access to her clit. It's not quite like anything else, it's almost tingling with pleasure. The sensation is so much sometimes that she can't even handle it. It's almost so good it's painful, in the way that water can be so hot it's almost cold. It's the most glorious contradiction.

 

This is enough for Laura, her face says it all.

 

Eyes closed, mouth squeezed shut so tightly, head thrown back, she comes. Right there. On her girlfriend's fingers. In the middle of a class of other students--and a professor that has been looking at the ground all period to avoid them (not that either one noticed). The thumb still circling her clit drags out the orgasm until her whole body is heaving with the much needed release. No matter how high Carmilla got her, she always let her come down. 

 

Once her breathing evens out she finally allows herself a look at the brunette who is absolutely smug. She's always been so generous, finding so much pleasure in giving the girl she loves orgasms. 

 

"Class is over," is all she says with a widening smirk, as if she hadn't just given a mind blowing orgasm. 

 

And so it had. Maybe she planned for class to finish at the same time as Laura did, she had the power to do so. 

 

Laura is still rushing with adrenaline from the dangerous excitement of it all. She reminds herself that she is bold.

 

For once Carm didn't anticipate Laura's bravery because she practically gapes at her--eyes wide and burning with Laura's stare--as she takes her 2 fingers. All the way in her mouth, sucking hard, not caring who sees as long as this girl is one of them. She tastes her own pleasure on skin for a minute until it's clean. When she releases them with a subtle wet pop, she is the smug one and she knows exactly what appeal is found in this.

 

She knows Carmilla wants to drag her back to their room, but she doesn't, Laura does. This time it's her turn to have her way with the other one. She's gonna make Carmilla absolutely crumble under her touch. Finally, she realizes she's not only Carmilla's, but Carmilla is also _her's_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.


End file.
